Killer
by Charlie's Rat
Summary: Hinata is a killer. A ninja. Yet different from those other kunoichi. Hinata doesn't wear her hitae-ate like an alice-band or a hip accessory. It stays put around her neck. Cutthroat. As she'd walked past him he'd given her a look. Those 3 seconds they'd been staring at each other's eyes had told her more things about him than anyone had ever told her in her entire life.


**Killer **

* * *

_Hinata is a killer. A ninja. Yet different from those other kunoichi.  
Hinata doesn't wear her hitae-ate like an alice-band or a hip accessory. It stays put around her neck.  
Cutthroat. _

* * *

Hinata is a killer.

A ninja.

Yet different from those _other _kunoichi.

Those other kunoichi in her year group are plastic. Fake-like. It repulses her. Sakura and Ino, all pretty skin and soft hands, as if they'd rather hide in a hospital than go out into the real world. You don't have to wear cropped tops and short skirts with high heeled boots to be a kunoichi, or a ninja.

Hinata is taller than them by a head. Whenever she is with them, she stands awkwardly to the side of them, not sure of what to do with them. She'd rather be with Tenten and her team. At least she can talk about weapons and training with them without being looked at like she was an absolute loser, because it was either shopping, hair or boys that compelled Sakura and Ino to speak.

Hinata doesn't wear her hitae-ate like an alice-band or a hip accessory. It stays put around her neck.

Cutthroat.

Hinata, at that time during the Chunin Exams, snapped. Had an epiphany in the middle of her match. Neji didn't deserve to say such things about her. Disregarding all the work and effort she put in just to be laughed at. And if she couldn't outclass him in hand to hand combat, she would just have to outsmart him instead. She scared a few genin when Neji hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, screaming and foaming at the mouth, but she shook them off.

She actually really rather _hated _Neji.

Kurenai had given her a frown when she came back up to stand next to her team. But that was all that was done about what she had done, a small frown, you shouldn't have done it, but what's happened, has happened. Of course, this didn't stop Sakura and Ino coming up to her and wailing about how mean that that jutsu was, and that Neji should have gone easier on her. Or how life in general wasn't treating them fairly at the moment, I mean, look at my hair! It made her want to say that life was unfair.

Hinata doesn't want Neji to go easy on her. I'm your cousin, not a mindfuck. Get tough with me.

That's why she used the Seal against him.

It was rather practical, actually. She'd revealed none of her weak spots and nobody of real importance had figured out her fighting style because she'd been dodging most of what her cousin had to give, and as an added bonus, nobody could copy that sole hand sign she'd made, because it was a clan secret and it only worked on Neji.

Naruto hadn't said anything as she'd walked up the stairs to her team. His blue eyes were hazed and his lips slightly parted. As she'd walked past him he'd patted his hand against her shoulder and given her a look. Those three seconds they'd been staring at each other's eyes had told her more things about him than anyone had told her in her entire life.

Cutthroats aren't _born_ fantastic.

(And that's why nobody will ever understand the blood, sweat and tears that she's put into her performance, into making her success, into making people proud of her. Because all they see are the people that have unfair advantages and worship them for their minimal effort in life.)

They're _created_.

(So nobody will ever look upon Naruto and see the killer, the ninja that they're fashioned out of orphaned feelings and neglected heartbreak. They'll only see Hinata as cruel, now.)

* * *

_Okay, I know, really weird, but that's one of the many ways in which I see Hinata.  
Get though, she's not a mindfuck. She's a mutherfucking _ninja_. She's a trained, _**killer**_, for God's sake!_ _**  
**_**I can follow this up, in a similar, cutthroat-Hinata, if anyone would like me to.  
Please review! ;) **


End file.
